Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for automatically controlling operations of a receiver unit for a global positioning system (GPS) and a radio telephone unit, for use in an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to the above-noted system which controls the GPS receiver unit and the radio telephone unit to be alternatively operated, particularly when a GPS signal receiving level is less than a preselected level.